


Who You Are

by Bluestarshine



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Azula is still adjusting to living her life again. After a swimming incident, she became paralyzed and is unable to move her body past her shoulders. After being abandoned by her father, she now lives with her uncle Iroh and brother Zuko who take care of and nurture her. Though her life is so different now, Azula still continues to put herself around the people she loves, and her girlfriend Ty Lee. Mai gives word that she has a surprise for everyone, and both Azula and Ty Lee have different thoughts and ways of how they're going to spend their weekend out together.Art credit goes to: https://dejavidetc.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This was a commission piece, and if anyone is interested in commissioning me, check out my ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/bluestarshine
> 
> If you are interested in commissioning me you can also message me on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bluescripted or my Twitter: https://twitter.com/BlueStarTactics

Azula was far too used to the feeling of light spilling into her room from the window. Golden beams danced through the cracks of the curtain and landed on her face which shied away from the light. Moments like these reminded Azula of all the painful mornings of waking up in the hospital that held her captive for what seemed like an eternity.

As strong and resilient as she may present herself, Azula was still in the process of recovering from her physical, mental, and emotional damage. Sometimes all she could do was look up at the ceiling and imagine all the painful memories that changed her life forever. If it weren’t for all she had now, Azula would be lost within the abyss of her depression.

Every morning consisted of a typical routine. Her brother Zuko would help lift her into her wheelchair, her uncle Iroh would prepare breakfast for them all, and then the two would be on their way to school while Iroh worked at his nearby teashop. Having structure in her morning helped to keep her nerves at ease and build a sense of comfort that she had never had before. Although too embarrassed to admit it at times, Azula was thankful that she had a real family to support her.

Zuko knocked and opened the door at 8.am on the dot, walking in quietly and greeting his sister with a soft smile and standard “good morning”. Her brother hadn’t always been this gentle and caring, he was when they were young, but after losing their mother Zuko started to become cold and isolated. It was only when his father permanently scarred his face and he left to live with his uncle that he began to recover and revert to his old self.

“Uncle already made breakfast for us, he made your favorite,” Zuko said while lifting her out of bed and placing her into her motorized wheelchair. “Mai said she had a surprise for everyone, said she would tell us all at lunch.” 

‘It isn’t like her to be full of surprises, so it must be something urgent or important,” Azula blew softly into her chair’s straw to turn it right, and then hard to move it forward through the door and into the hallway while Zuko followed behind.

Although she still struggled with maneuvering her wheelchair, she gained a sense of pride and independence on being able to move around on her own. Azula used to curse herself for ending up in this state like it was some kind of mistake or choice she did to end up this way, but slowly she was beginning to accept this new way of life. She knew that it wouldn’t always be easy, but she also wasn’t the type of person to back down from any sort of challenge.

“Good morning Azula, how did you sleep last night?” Her uncle asked while pouring himself a cup of tea and placing it down onto the dining room table along with their meal. “The neighbors didn’t keep you up again, did they?

“I don’t think they’ll be a problem anymore uncle, when I got back home from school the other day I told them I’d run over their dog with my chair if they kept partying all night,” Azula said with a straight face while her brother and uncle looked at her in horror. “I was only kidding, it worked though, haven’t heard a peep at night since.”

Everyone let out a small laugh in the room and joined around the dining room table where a nice spread of breakfast was laid out for them. Zuko and Azula didn’t have anything like this when they lived with their father, sure they had money but the food was never prepared with love from his maids. Everything Iroh did was with purpose and detail, and that made anything he cooked or baked come out better than anything else in the world.

Her uncle was a gentle soul, someone she had grown to admire and love. When she felt she had lost everything and everyone in her life, Iroh came in and saved her from falling into despair. She was given another chance to live a real-life, and a chance to mend relations with her brother. Azula was grateful to her uncle for piecing back together what they both had been missing from their lives.

“So, do you two have any plans for the weekend?” Their uncle asked curiously while cutting up Azula’s favorite blueberry crepes into perfect pieces. “The weather forecast said it’ll be cool and sunny through the weekend, it would be a shame to stay inside and miss out on a beautiful day.”

Iroh then fed Azula bites of her crepes and switched every now and then to give her a drink of water. She hated the fact that she couldn’t even feed herself, but her uncle’s care made it tolerable and made her feel like a princess.

“I assume Zuzu will be with his girlfriend like he is almost every weekend,” Azula said in-between bites, causing Zuko to become flustered and nervous. “He can’t even deny it, look how hard he’s blushing.” She gave him her iconic devilish smile and laughed to herself softly.

“Well, aren’t you just going to go hang out with your girlfriend?” Zuko said with a smirk on his face in retaliation. “You talk about her nonstop like you’re already married.” 

Azula and Ty Lee had been dating for a while now, before she even knew what feelings of love were like, she had a strong connection to the girl. They started off as childhood friends who spent time in gymnastics when they were in school, and slowly their friendship blossomed over the years until they fell in love.

She could barely even think of anything to say back to her brother, Ty Lee was her entire world. Ty Lee was one of the few people that helped her get through her injury and made her smile when all she wanted to do was cry. Just thinking about the idea of marriage between them caused butterflies to fill her stomach and make her flustered.

“You two are always so lively in the morning, I remember when I was young I used to be so full of life and rebellion,” Iroh said while feeding Azula cut pieces of toast with an egg on it. “Be sure to cherish these memories of youth, but especially love.”  
“Uncle you need to eat too, you get sentimental when you’re hungry,” Zuko said with food still in his mouth.

“I’ll eat when you two are off at school, I like to relax in silence while I wake up, it calms the body and replenishes energy,” he said while finishing feeding Azula. “It’s also easier to meditate while my niece and nephew aren’t messing with each other.” Iroh let out loud chuckles while he got up and started to clean.

The siblings then went to Azula’s room to get her ready for school. One of her many wishes was to be able to dress herself again, especially since it was awkward enough to be the only girl in the house. Zuko did take good care of her though and would be patient and obedient as Azula ordered him around getting her dressed. It became easier when she had a nightly routine of bathing and dressing in underclothes for the next day.

Azula came out of her room in a soft red sweater, black jeans with cuts in them, black steel-toed combat boots, and her favorite necklace from Ty Lee which was a small silver necklace with a fire symbol attached to a choker. She always dressed to impress, but also to feel more feminine and beautiful like her mother was, even if she did struggle with fashion.

Zuko put on his typical light grey hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Iroh pulled his minivan out from the house’s garage and using the ramp they installed, Azula rolled up into the van. Zuko hopped in and fastened her seatbelt and locked her chair to the floor and sat in the adjacent space next to her. Iroh bought the van to accommodate Azula's chair, and it was nice that they could just take out the seats and make it more comfortable and easier to access.

Car rides to school were the most peaceful part of everyone’s day, there was complete silence in the vehicle, and everyone just took in the sights and scenery. Sometimes Azula wished that she could roll down the window and stick her hand out so she could glide her hand against the cool breeze.

“Zuko make sure to thank that sweet girl Katara for that medicine she made for my back, it really helped me feel like I was young and energetic again,” Iroh said looking into the rearview mirror and smiling without any noticeable pain.

Somewhere along the way, Zuko befriended the girl that couldn’t even stand to be near him. He told his sister of how there was some miscommunication, and how after he proved himself to her they got to become very close friends, much to Mai’s disapproval. Katara was someone who Azula found comfort in, but also she was one of the few girls she knew that could match her intense amount of strength inside and out.

“Sure Uncle, just let me know if you never need any again, Katara said she’d be happy to make as much as you need,” Zuko played with the hem of his sleeves and waited impatiently for them to arrive at school.  
Zuko was the type of person who needed to be constantly surrounded by his friends to thrive, so when he wasn’t he was anxious and uneasy unless always talking or texting on the phone. His loneliness from his childhood was most likely the cause, but neither Azula nor Iroh could confirm where this behavior originated from.

Iroh pulled up in front of the school doors and Zuko hopped out and helped Azula get out as well, they waved and said their goodbyes to their uncle and went through the main entrance of their high school. They met up with their group of friends at their typical spot, below the stairs of the main entrance. Azula only used to hang out with Ty Lee, Mai, and sometimes Zuko, but now she likes to be around Zuko’s friends as well.

“Well if it isn’t the beautiful Azula, and of course Zuko,” Sokka, Katara’s mischievous brother said trying to be a flirt. “You two are always right on time, we were just going to bug Mai about what she’s been keeping from the rest of us.” 

Azula wanted to focus on what everyone was saying, but all she could think about was how beautiful and graceful her girlfriend looked in her bright dark pink sweater and cuffed jeans. Azula maneuvered around her friends and placed herself next to Ty Lee, which rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek from her girlfriend.

“Good morning Azula, you’re looking even lovelier than yesterday,” Ty Lee played with Azula’s hair and smiled brighter than the sun.

“You say that every day, I feel like you say that to make up for the fact that I can’t put makeup on,” Azula smiled softly to herself. “And it’s not like I can rely on my brother or uncle to learn and do it every morning.

“Well, maybe every once in a while I can stop by in the morning and help you get ready,” Ty Lee said placing her hand on Azula’s shoulder. “You’re already way too pretty, but I can help you try on new looks and outfits.”

She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be dating someone so selfless and loving. No matter what was going on at home, at school, or personally, Ty Lee was always bright and smiling even though the pain. Every day felt like another reason to fall in love with her, Ty Lee was Azula’s forever shining light, and she wanted nothing more than to take it all in.

Before she could mutter a response, the bell rang and they all had to disperse to their respected floors and classrooms. Azula had to rely on using the school’s elevator to get to each floor, and while it was frustratingly slow, she began to get accustomed to being patient. The hallways weren’t her favorite place in the world, she’d get looks that were either filled with pity or reluctance. 

She wasn’t sure if her chair made others afraid of getting run over, or that she’d explode in their faces at the littlest things. Azula struggled to have people understand her, and while she isn’t as aggressive as she used to be, she knew it would be hard to overwrite people’s perceptions of her. This idea messed with her emotionally and mentally for the longest time, but once she understood and found solace in her friends, she became strong enough to endure.

As Azula entered her first-period class she took her spot at the front that was accommodated to her chair and began her last school day of the week. She was curious about what Mai had to say, but she tried to not overthink it.

~

“All I’m saying is that if you wanna beat me in gym class, you gotta try to not yell and announce yourself every time Sokka,” Aang said while chewing on his sticks of celery dipped in ranch.

Sokka looked absolutely exhausted from what Azula thought was his P.E class, but it was hard for him to be worn out so easily, so Aang must have had him running on overdrive. The two of them seemed to be almost brotherly, but maybe it helped that they’ve known each other for a very long time.

“Easier said than done, you’re so light and quick on your feet that it’s hard to keep up,” Sokka said with his chin resting on the cafeteria table. “You didn’t exactly make it easy either Toph.” 

While Toph was known for being the only blind girl in school, she stated that if she was barefoot that she could feel the vibrations of everything around her. Hearing it is one thing, but witnessing her dodge a full volley of dodgeballs two years ago made Azula believe in that statement. Azula was also envious that while she was disabled, Toph had a way to overcome it like it was nothing to her.

“Maybe you just need to grow a spine and man up,” Toph said, punching him in the arm.

Their table was always lively in some way, both friend groups mainly kept to themselves, but they slowly integrated overtime and could talk with one another. And once the captain of the martial arts team, Suki, joined the group it became even more lively. The girls, except for Toph, kept with themselves, while the boys and Toph usually talked to each other. 

Azula was thankful to be around people so diverse and different from one another, but she was most thankful that there was never a dull moment when around them. However as much as she loved her friends, there was someone else that caught her attention more.

“Suki I totally adore that lip gloss you have,” Ty Lee said talking across the table. “You just have to take me shopping next weekend.” 

Ty Lee always kept herself so put together and this made Azula jealous but thankful at the same time. Azula always struggled to bring out her femininity, but once she started going out with Ty Lee she was able to experiment with makeup, clothes, and accessories. She was slowly feeling more like a girl every day, and could always rely on her girlfriend to bring out her inner beauty.

“Oh, Azula, you must be hungry!” Ty Lee opened up her bag and pulled out two lunches for them both. “I hope you like spicy tuna, cause my father bought way too much so I offered to use it for today’s lunch.”

“I haven’t had anything like that in a while, my brother doesn’t like anything that isn’t bitter or sweet,” Zuko poked his head up while he was chewing on pieces of tea biscuits.

Azula didn’t have to say anything after getting her injury, Ty Lee almost instinctively accommodated and did what she could to make her girlfriend feel comfortable and at ease. Even when she would visit her in the hospital, Ty Lee would sneak in some of her homemade sweets and bread to ease Azula’s pain. And when Azula started attending school again, she made it her goal to make her a special lunch every night that she could enjoy.

She was gentle and delicate with all her motions, as usual, she would put Azula first, and would rarely have the time to finish her meal. This made Azula uneasy since Ty Lee was in so many athletic programs and clubs, so she was never fully energized these days. There were many unspoken issues in their relationship, but both girls internally acknowledged this and kept a silent acceptance.

“It’s delicious, thank you,” Azula allowed a soft smile to fill her face as thanks. “You’re the best, you know that?” Ty Lee simply kissed Azula’s forehead and continued to feed her.

“I hate to break up the moment, but I just remembered what I wanted to tell you all,” Mai said abruptly but in monotone.

The table went quiet and all eyes were focused on their goth moody friend, who never had much to say, but suddenly had something she wished to tell. 

“My family purchased seasonal passes for the amusement park, it was supposed to be a way to get the entire family together,” Mai said brushing her hair and sighing from time to time. “Sounded fun I guess at first, but then my father told me that everyone bailed.” 

Mai usually struggled to get her words out, and now it was apparent. The whole table was waiting in suspense as she fumbled to get her thoughts out. Most of the group knew where this was going, but they still needed that confirmation.

“Well, Dad told me that it would be a waste to not use it, so he asked me to invite my friends,” Mai said while not looking anyone in the eye in embarrassment. “So would you all like to go out this weekend instead of staying stuck at home?”

The table erupted in joy and energy as everyone found sudden hope and excitement that they won’t have to be trapped home doing homework or studying. Though they were all friends, they hardly got the chance to hang out outside of school and club activities. 

Everyone agreed and thought it was a good idea to go out together and have fun for once in their busy lives, but there was one person that didn’t feel right about all of this. Though she wanted nothing more than to be with everyone, Azula knew that she would only be a liability and waste of space at an amusement park.

~

That night all Azula could think about was what led up to her feeling so powerless. She would occasionally have nightmares that made her feel as if she were choking. Memories of those traumatic experiences would cause her to hyperventilate and become overwhelmed in sadness and or rage.

It started when she was a child. Azula was always known to be exceptional at everything she did, she was the gifted child in her family after all. This caused an early rift between her and Zuko, and even now they still try to mend that bridge that divided them so early on in their lives. Her father took note of her skills and forced Azula to become the best that she could be.

Normally any father would wish for their daughters to be all they can, but her father Ozai pushed her far past her limits. This began in middle school where she competed in gymnastics and track, her body would be covered in so many scratches and bruises from overtraining, yet she would still manage to come up on top despite all that.

Azula never made a mistake in fear that if she did, she would become nothing to her father and family. This relationship became an overwhelming presence on their family, and this caused many arguments between her parents. Eventually, it became too much for her mother, and she decided she could no longer stay in this world if her family would be torn apart and eating away at one another. 

This didn’t sadden Azula at the time, she couldn’t feel anything, she didn’t know what to feel. She continued to push forward and block away from all sense of empathy and emotion to become the best of the best. Despite her countless wins and accomplishments, Ozai was never content with the feats that Azula would manage to gain even when she wasn’t at her optimal.

It was during her final year of middle school and first year of high school where she began to grow close to her beloved friend Ty Lee. At the time, Azula didn’t know if she was either feeling love or competition from her. Ty Lee and Azula joined the swim team starting their freshmen year and had a healthy competitive relationship. In the middle of their competitions, school studies, and boundless amounts of homework, somewhere along the way the two found room in their hearts to love one another. 

It didn’t start out entirely healthy, they fought a lot and couldn’t get along most of the time. Though they had been friends for what seemed like forever, there were a lot of qualities about the two that didn’t always resonate with the other. Despite all that, they always managed to love one another regardless, but something Ty Lee couldn’t accept was how hard Azula worked herself.

Then the accident happened and ruined Azula’s life. It was a simple diving accident, finally, she just was worn out, and when she struggled to keep herself conscious after crashing into the pool, her life spiraled into despair. She doesn’t remember much of what had happened, mainly since she kept fading in and out of reality.

When she woke up a couple of days later, she lost all sense of feeling below her shoulders. She wanted to scream and cuss out to the world, she was furious but couldn’t take it out on anything or anyone. All she could think about was how she would recover from it, if she would recover from it, and when.

Her father would come in and check on her from time to time but would be very dissatisfied with the state that his daughter was in. Once the doctors told them both that she wouldn’t recover, he vanished from her life and they hadn’t spoken since. That was nearly half a year ago when everything changed for her, and she just isn’t the same.

~

Azula couldn’t stay asleep if her life depended on it, closing her eyes reminded her of her helplessness, and she couldn’t stand to feel any more useless than she already was. Although uncomfortable at times, she remained upright and just watched the curtains sway with the soft pools of moonlight that blanketed her window.

“Zuko, are you awake?” She raised her voice, trying to see if her brother was awake. “I need you.” Their rooms were next to each other, and the walls were quite thin.

She heard fumbling and a door opening, then soft footsteps right outside her door, and then her door slowly crept open. Zuko didn’t look too asleep, so Azula determined he had been on a facetime call with someone, probably Mai. Zuko walked over to the bedside table and flipped the lamp on to softly illuminate the room in dim warm light.

“Are you alright?” His voice didn’t hold any kind of sharpness to it, everyday he was becoming more and more like his uncle.  
She shook her head, she wasn’t alright in the slightest bit. Every nightmare episode played back in her mind at a life she took for granted. Here she was now being pathetic and weak, and all she could do was harbor those feelings inside. Zuko sat on the floor with his back against the side of Azula’s bed.

“I get them too, nightmares, that is,” Zuko said, cupping his hands over his face as he leaned over and exhaled softly. “They’re annoying, and I hate having to be reminded of stuff I should have moved on from.

Neither of the siblings ever talked about deep stuff like this with each other, this was entirely new territory. They have never been the type to openly share their feelings, especially with each other, but now since they both felt so vulnerable, they had no walls to hide behind.

“What do you do to deal with them?” Azula said, trying to distract herself from her own pain. “How can you just move on from something so painful?”

Zuko took in a breath and let it out, trying to keep himself stable. He was the one closest to their mother, and when she decided to take her own life, he was the one who was broken while everyone else continued like it was nothing. Azula never felt a strong connection with the woman, she never felt as beautiful, intellect, or thoughtful as her mother could be.

“You don’t deal with it, you don’t move on, it’s just there,” Zuko said, running his hand through his hair. “This scar on my face, it’s part of me now, and I can’t get rid of it.”

She wished that out of the both of them, that he didn’t have to shoulder any more weight than he had to. While Azula was loved by both her parents, for the most part, Zuko was only loved by their mother. One day during an argument between their parents, Ozai got violent and started throwing stuff around the room, Zuko tried to interject but was only met with a splash of scalding hot water on his eye.

Child protection services were called, and Zuko was taken by his uncle after he recovered at the hospital. A few months later, their mother vanished from their lives entirely and left with them nothing but fading memories of better times. Zuko wasn’t as strong as Azula, and sometimes even Azula slipped up and would become overwhelmed. Both of them struggle to keep themselves together at times, and maybe that’s why they try to remain distant.

“Azula listen, to me, your injury, it’s not a curse, it’s a part of you now, a vital part of you,” Zuko said, staring off at the bedroom door. “This scar, it’s me, I thought of it only as a thing to remind me of pain and suffering, but there’s a reason why I’m alive, why I’m still here, and there’s a reason you’re still here too.

She didn’t say anything in response, she merely tried not to choke on her tears that wanted nothing more than to escape. Her throat became pained and she was struggling to keep herself from breaking down entirely. Azula’s heart throbbed in sadness, feeling like it would jump out of her chest if she didn’t let herself cry.

“I’ve noticed how happy you’ve been since,” Zuko chuckled softly to himself, confusing Azula. “You used to be so harsh on yourself and others, you were never happy, you were hungry for our father’s attention and love.” 

“It was all I could do to keep myself going, I had nothing else I wanted more than to please him, I loved him,” Azula muttered while soft tears fell from her face. “At least I thought I did, I didn’t realize how delusional I was until everything I worked for was taken away in an instant, and the father I looked up to now considers me nothing.”

They both went into silence, both crying softly in both sadness and pain for how things turned out for them. The room felt colder, the fan brushed small breezes between their hair, and they couldn’t help but feel somewhat lighter. Perhaps what they needed most was to open up to each other to start the healing process.

“I was always envious of you,” Zuko said, breaking the silence. “Not because you had all the attention, all the achievements, or the popularity, but because I knew what you were going through, and you still managed to persevere.”

“That wasn’t strength, or endurance, or anything, it was desperation,” Azula said, looking to the ceiling like there was nothing else to look to. “It was a battle I could never win, but I still kept trying, I was simply desperate.” 

They sat there for the rest of the night, talking about memories, hopes, and dreams, and apologizing to each other about only now getting the chance to bond after so long. Azula listened to her brother talk on and on about the things he experienced, and the friends he made, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

~

Azula was woken up by soft snoring in the early morning. Zuko still seemed to be on the floor, however now he had been wrapped up in blankets and had a pillow resting behind his head. Iroh always made sure to give the two of them the best he could, and in a way, she really wished he had been their father instead.

She took in the somewhat quiet moment and took time to recall what had happened the previous night. A soft smile filled her face, her heartfelt somewhat warmer, and maybe just maybe, she didn’t feel like she was weak. Zuko looked so at peace, she noticed that he was noticeably calmer while he was resting.

Suddenly her door opened slowly and quietly, her uncle standing in the doorway, with someone standing behind him. Her uncle placed his finger over his lips to usher her not to make any noise, and then Ty Lee appeared from behind and mirrored the same motion. Azula was surprised, to say the least, but should have expected this from her since she mentioned it the previous day.

Iroh walked to his sleeping nephew, picking him up softly, and taking him back to his room. For someone of his age, Iroh was an incredibly well-built man and would do this often for either of them. Azula could hear mumbling, as Zuko was most likely half-awake, and her uncle trying to let him get more time to rest.

Ty Lee shut the door softly as to not disturb them, and sat on the chair for Azula’s now unused vanity. She had a larger purse than normal and began to take things out of it one by one, placing them on the barren white table. She then got up and began rummaging through Azula’s dresser and closet and picking out clothes.

“You’ve got so many potential outfits and looks in here,” Ty Lee said while picking out a pair of jeans. “Luckily that’s why you’ve got me.” She put them down on the feet of her bed, and walked up to Azula and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Aren’t you here a little too early?” Azula laughed at the tickling sensation of the kiss. “Normally you’d just come over right before hanging out, so you’ve barely been in my house before.” 

“I figured I would come over and have breakfast with everyone,” she said while going through Azula’s jewelry boxes. “Plus I adore your uncle, he’s so sweet and funny.”

Azula was a tiny bit envious of how much her girlfriend could see the world so positively, but in a way, she was also grateful to be dating someone that brings the best out of everyone. Ty Lee had always been someone who was positive, and even on days where she wanted to cry she would smile through the tears. To Azula, that was what strength really was, to continue forward with a smile.

“Speaking of your uncle, he said he got the bath ready for you,” Ty Lee said. “I told him I’d bathe you today to give him a break.”

Normally the thought of her girlfriend bathing her would be embarrassing, but the two of them had been through so much and have an unbreakable trust that they both were comfortable with most stuff. Azula wanted to recover from this impossible state so that if they were to spend the rest of their lives together, she wouldn’t need to be so dependent on her partner. However, Azula also knew that no matter what she felt, Ty Lee would always be helping her no matter what.

“I feel like a princess being spoiled,” Azula teased while Ty Lee opened the door and then picked her up. “Are you going to have me back home today by midnight?”  
“Maybe, or I might just kidnap you and steal you for myself,” Ty Lee kissed her cheek over and over until Azula was laughing.

Iroh had already opened the bathroom door for them, so Ty Lee maneuvered in and placed Azula on the chair in their walk-in shower so she could be undressed. The bathtub had already been filled with hot water, herbs, and soap bubbles, Azula’s ideal bath environment.

Ty Lee carefully and delicately began to remove Azula’s clothing one by one, then picked her up and placed her softly sitting upright in the bathtub. The bathtub had a layer of textured bumps to reduce slipping, so it was easy for Azula to stay relatively still while someone bathed her. She couldn’t feel the warmth of the water past her shoulders, but she could make out the internal heat building up over her body over time.

“Should we do lavender or cherry blossoms today?” Ty Lee said showing Azula two of her shampoo and conditioners.

“Cherry blossoms, they are my favorite,” Azula said smiling softly. “Just don’t forget you have to use shampoo first this time.” 

Ty Lee rolled up her sleeves and began to wash Azula’s hair with precision and grace. While she couldn’t feel much to begin with, Azula always took in any moment where she could feel her girlfriends touch. Time would always feel slow or still when it was just the two of them, and sometimes Azula wished to be selfish and have her girlfriend never leave her side.

“What was Zuko doing in your room last night?” Ty Lee said while running the soap through strands of Azula’s hair. “I thought you said he usually locked himself in his room?”

“We talked last night,” Azula said while relaxing at the warm water running across her hair. “The most we’ve ever talked actually, about everything that happened to us.”

Ty Lee didn’t question or pry about it, she knew that there was a level of privacy that would need to be kept. But some part of her was also happy that her girlfriend was slowly opening up, especially to her own brother. Azula had never been the most emotional person, even to Ty Lee, so this was a big step in her life.

She then brought out the conditioner, and began to scrub it into Azula’s scalp, and then run it through her hair. She always loved Azula’s hair, it was long, thick, smooth, and beautiful. She never met the woman, but it did remind her of pictures of Azula’s mother. It was silly to her, but the first reason she ever liked her was because of her beautiful hair.

“So I already messaged everyone in the group chat,” Ty Lee said. “We’re gonna meet at the amusement park right at lunchtime so there won’t bee too many people.”

“Don’t you think this is weird?” Azula said. “I don’t think I can remember a time where everyone was together outside of something school-related.”

“Hmmm, maybe,” Ty Lee laughed to herself. “But I think it’s important to make the most of our time together, in or outside of school.” She finished washing her hair and began to rinse it off with lukewarm water.

Azula was still troubled with the thought of an amusement park, and wondered if it was the best idea for her to go. She couldn’t go on most of the rides, so she’d just be a burden on the group. Did anyone consider this? Azula couldn’t tell if her friends were too dense to realize how she might feel, or if they were just too excited about the opportunity. 

What bothered her more is that Ty Lee didn’t make it apparent that she noticed either, unless she had and had something up her sleeve. She wanted to speak up about it but was afraid it would ruin the moment. Azula just kept her mouth shut while her girlfriend continued to wash her, but she felt nervous about how the day would go.

~

“Which one do you like better, the red or the black one?” Ty Lee held up two different cropped shirts, one was red and said “Too Hot” and the black one said “Burned Down” 

Azula was pretty bad at picking out what to wear, and a majority of her clothes were bought with Ty Lee’s approval or choice. She favored both black and red, but considering that Ty Lee had already picked out ripped black jeans, red seemed more likely to work.

“The red one is fine, it’ll go perfectly with my dragon shoes too,” Azula said while Ty Lee continued to move about her room back and forth with clothes.

“Ah that’s right, I forgot about those!” She went into Azula’s closet and pulled out the pair of shoes with red dragons detailed on them. “Remember when we got these for your birthday last year, you were so excited that you fought another girl over it.”

“Oh come on Ty Lee, you make me sound like some kind of monster,” Azula laughed and teased. “She had it coming though, she was just lucky you were there to stop me from destroying her.”

The two laughed and shared a moment of peace, Azula took in the sight of her beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing a bright blue bow, a designed pink skirt, a sleeveless collared white shirt, and her bright red heels. Ty Lee had mentioned to Azula about going into college for fashion and design, and from what she wears and does, it makes the most sense.

Ty Lee carefully helped put on Azula’s clothes, she struggled to put her stockings and pants on, but with the support of the bed, it made it somewhat easier. She then slid her shirt on, and then her socks and shoes. With careful hands, she then put her hair into a bun and slid her mother’s firecrest hairpin into the bun.

“Almost perfect, we just need one more thing,” Ty Lee pulled the necklace she got for Azula so long ago. “Can’t forget the final part of the outfit.” She made the gift for her so long ago, right when they started dating.

Ty Lee pulled out her phone and took a quick photo of her girlfriend, mainly for her to save it into her album of thousands of photos of Azula, but also to show her how good she looked. She showed the phone to Azula and kissed her on the cheek softly.

“You really are so beautiful, I want you to know that,” she hugged Azula from the side and rested her head against her shoulder.

When everyone else left her life, Ty Lee was still there at her side. When Azula pushed her friends and family away, Ty Lee was there to support her even at her worst. Someone so bright and full of love never gave up on her, she was the love of her life.

“You’re the beautiful one, inside and out,” Azula placed her head atop of her girlfriend’s, feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

“I hope you won’t freak out, but I brought makeup,” Ty Lee laughed to herself and got up, spinning around and showing Azula her new eyeliner pens and pencils. “I know, I know, you hate how it feels, but let me just try and if you don’t like it I can take it off.”

“Okay, I trust you,” Azula smiled softly, but still uneasy about the idea of makeup, especially around her eyes.

She started with what her girlfriend hated the most, eyeliner. She always struggled to get it right, but also she was sensitive and would squirm and cry during it. In preparation for this, she brought waterproof eyeliner just in case Azula didn’t respond well, but she was determined to pull it off.

Carefully, she started with the bottom lid, she didn’t want to overdo it so she made sure to do it thin but noticeable. Azula was minorly uncomfortable, but toughed it out for the one she loved, even if she was screaming on the inside. Once she finished, she went to the top lid and did it much easier to Azula’s approval.

“What do you think?” Ty Lee pulled out her small mirror and showed Azula what she had done.

Azula wasn’t used to having something like eyeliner on, but she couldn’t deny that it didn’t look nice on her. Although she was kind of uncomfortable while it happened, she enjoyed how it made her look. 

“I love it, go ahead and do the other one,” Azula said with a little bit of hesitation in remembering the feeling. “Just make sure not to hit my eye like you did a while ago, that really hurt.”

“You got it, and give me some credit you weren’t making it easy!” Both of them laughed and Ty Lee went back to do the other eye.

Ty Lee hurried up and finished the other eye so Azula didn’t have to suffer anymore, but it wasn’t too easy. Once she got them to match, she moved on to working on her foundation, concealer, and contour. To finish it up, she took out a cherry lip gloss and brushed it softly on Azula’s lips.

Her work of art was finished, and she was very impressed with herself. Ty Lee made a note that she had to use Azula as a model for when she would be in beauty school. She was proud of how she made her girlfriend look, she would only hope that Azula would agree.

Azula stared at the mirror in Ty Lee’s hand for a while, she was unsure of what to think or feel. She thought she was prettier, but couldn’t tell which aspect was the reason for the enhancement. Overall she was very happy with how it turned out, but even if she wasn’t, she would never say anything to hurt her girlfriend.

“I like it, I really do!” She was excited, but didn’t understand it. “I kind of…...look like an actual girl.”

“Awwww Azula!” Ty Lee jumped up on the bed with her and hugged her tightly in joy. “You’ve got to let me try some more later, I promise you I’ll do my best.” 

She didn’t want this to be a constant thing, but Azula wouldn’t mind doing this every once in a while, especially for their future dates. 

“Only because it’s you.” 

~

Iroh offered to drop them off at the amusement park, though he wasn’t the most timely person, so everyone in the vehicle knew they’d be the last to arrive. Zuko was bouncing his left leg in the front seat in impatience, meanwhile, Ty Lee tried to keep Azula’s mind busy with talking about how her athletics have been.

Traffic was a nightmare, it didn’t help that it was the weekend, or that people were going out to eat around this hour. Their father used to be very impatient with everything, so Azula thought maybe she and her brother inherited that bad habit. Either way, she had butterflies in her stomach just waiting to get there.

Both Ty Lee and Zuko’s phones were blowing up in notifications, and while Azula had one, she rarely used it. It was like the world was ending, there would be a notification beep every few seconds, to the point where the two of them had to turn their ringers off.

“What’s the big deal?” Azula asked, wanting to know why there were so many texts.

Ty Lee showed Azula her phone, showing the group chat that continued to receive new messages every minute.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Sokka: Still waiting on the lovers and Zuko to get here! What’s taking so long?

Zuko: Uncle took awhile to get out of the house.

Katara: Any guess on when you’ll get here?

Katara: There isn’t much of a line but it’ll get busy soon

Aang: I can’t wait anymore, please hurry :D!

Suki: We’re gonna go ahead and go inside, I’m afraid Aang will burst if he doesn’t let his energy out

Ty Lee: What should we do then when we get there :(?

Mai: I can wait for you guys at the gate, just hurry, the sun hurts

Zuko: We’ll be there soon.

____________________________________________________________________________

Almost in an instant, they were there, although people honked behind the van, it took some time to get Azula and her chair out of the van and onto the pavement. Once they did they said their goodbyes to Iroh and found Mai waiting under the shade of a tree outside the park’s entrance.

“It took you guys long enough,” Mai said in an exhausting tone. “I felt like I was gonna melt on the spot, it’s way too hot.” She walked to Zuko and wrapped her arms around him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, you know how our uncle is,” Zuko smiled to himself and pulled her in close. “We’re not too late, are we?”

She shook her head, handing Ty Lee two tickets, and then the pair walked off into the park, leaving Azula and Ty Lee on their own. Azula was confused as to why everyone was separating, but knew that with the smirk that was now on her girlfriend’s face, that this was planned.

“Well, let’s go!” Ty Lee walked behind Azula and began to push her chair.

There weren’t any bars or handles for her to grab on to, so Ty Lee had to bend over slightly and push from the armrests on the chair. She wanted to make sure that Azula didn’t use all her energy in her breaths, so she made sure to tough it out and do what she could.

“Where are we going first?” Azula asked, nervous because she still felt uncomfortable in such a place.

Ty Lee giggled to herself and pointed at a large exhibit. It was an aquarium, and said to hold hundreds of non-native fish. They both had always had an admiration and love for fish, and that’s what lead them to join the swim team. However, Azula tried to distance herself from anything that reminded her of swimming, so now her nerves were even more chaotic.

As they entered, they were met with statues and small fish tanks that showed off the native fish, though there weren’t many. The exhibit had long tunnels that you could go into from three different directions, so they went to the path on the left.

The water in the tunnels was clear and shining, some fish were swimming in groups while others isolated themselves. There were a variety of different sizes, colors, and species in the large tanks that it was hard to keep track of. Light would reflect off their scales and shine into the path, creating small beams of luminous light to fill the space.

“Aren’t they beautiful, it’s been so long since I’ve been to an aquarium,” Ty Lee said while pointing to individual fish that caught her eye.

“Yeah, they are,” Azula said, while small tears fell from her face. “I’m jealous of them, but at the same time, I’m happy they get to be so free and admired.”

They stayed quiet after that, they just went through each tunnel and gazed at the fish that danced with the flow of the water. Everything was calming, Azula felt a relaxing presence and felt that she could let go of the negative thoughts, just for this day.

Ty Lee wanted to stay there all day for Azula’s sake, but she had more in store for this trip, and she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. As they exited the aquarium, they were met with a sight of Sokka and Suki sitting quite close together while they ate shaved ice. This gave Ty Lee an idea, and she found a bench for her to sit on and put Azula next to it. She didn’t like the idea of leaving Azula on her own, but she was only going to be gone for a couple of minutes.

“I’ll be right back, I promise,” She kissed Azula on the cheek. “I’ll just be right over there, holler if you need anything!” 

She spun around one last time and gave Azula a bright blinding smile, and then headed off to the ice cream stand. The sky was partly cloudy, so there would be occasional shade from the sun, but it was relatively cool despite the bright star beaming down. There were a lot of families, friends, and couples out today, and it made Azula feel a small flame of happiness in her heart.

Azula and Ty Lee had been dating for a good while now, but they only recently opened up about it, so it was still new for them to be openly affectionate. However, that kiss on the cheek left Azula feeling overly happy and prideful and gave her a small bit of confidence that things were going to be okay.

Ty Lee came back with a cup of various ice creams, sat down next to Azula on the bench, and placed her hand atop of Azula’s. Though she couldn’t feel it, her heart skipped a beat, making her even happier to be going out with someone so radiant.

“I forgot to ask which flavor you wanted, so I got a few different ones for us to share!” Ty Lee took the small plastic spoon and scooped up a small piece of strawberry ice cream. “Open up!”

Azula obeyed and was met with a cold creamy splash of ice cream in her mouth, she wasn’t particularly fond of ice cream, but it felt nice on a sunny day. Ty Lee then gave her a taste of mint, and then chocolate, each of them being good in their own way. The breezes would dance in their hair and clothes, making the trees and bushes sway back and forth.

Everything just felt perfect, and Azula couldn’t remember the last time she was so carefree and relaxed in public. Her girlfriend’s hand was still on her’s, and just the sight of it made Azula fall in love all over again. She was truly blessed, and she’d always remind herself every day she got the chance to be with Ty Lee.

~

“Oh come on, you’re too chicken to get on a rollercoaster?” Toph teased Sokka. “Even I went on it, and I can’t even see.” 

“Yeah, well maybe if you could see you would realize how scary it actually is,” Sokka pouted and crossed his arms in embarrassment. “You have no idea how hard it is to go upside down and try not to puke.”

The group laughed and went back to eating their own meals. The amusement park food wasn’t the best, but it could have been much worse. The sky was getting filled with hues of crimson and amber as the sun was slowly setting. The cold air was filling in the air as it slowly became night, and somehow Azula realized winter would be here soon.

“Do you think we could come back when they decorate for the holidays?” Azula asked the group.

Everyone was a little surprised to hear that question, usually Azula wasn’t one to revisit many places, so hearing that from her confirmed that she had a great day. And it wasn’t so confusing anymore on how Azula felt.

She truly did have a wonderful time. Not only did she get to be with her girlfriend, but also her friends. She and Ty Lee went to so many different places, tried so many different foods and drinks, and just got to be around each other. She didn’t feel out of place by the end of the day, because Ty Lee made sure to make it the best day she could.

Luckily for both girls, neither of them cared for any of the rides, so that wasn’t an issue they had to worry about. Azula truly enjoyed her time at the amusement park, and when Ty Lee mentioned that they make the place even more special for the holidays, Azula was filled with wonder.

“I’m pretty sure the passes are good through the rest of the year, so we should be fine to come back,” Mai said in between sips of her iced coffee. “Though you aren’t a fan of the cold.”

“Well I for one would love to come back, I think we all made some unforgettable memories here,” Suki said, sitting a little too close to a blushing Sokka.

The rest of the group agreed and set a plan to come back here when winter came. It would be the optimal time as well since they’d be off from school, so they could have lots of time to hang out with each other as well. Something about winter always brought people together, but for now, they all wanted to enjoy the lingering days of summer.

“Well, I propose we do one last thing before we call it a day!” Ty Lee stood up quickly and pointed up to the Ferris wheel. “It’s not a real trip to the amusement park without going there!” 

“I’m assuming you are talking about the Ferris wheel,” Toph said while chewing on her beef kabob. “I’m good, I think I’ve had enough heights for one day, not like I can see the view anyway.”

Toph was known for making jokes about her own disability, and secretly Azula was trying to make some of her own, but her family also wasn’t very known for being funny. Those jokes would be for another time though.

“Oh come on Toph, you may not be able to see anything, but the air feels so much lighter and soft up high,” Aang said, practically staring down the clouds. “If I were you, I wouldn’t miss that feeling for the world.”

They all agreed, even the stubborn Toph, and finished up their meals. By the time they got there, most of the visitors had already left since it was so close to closing time, so there was no waiting in line. The Ferris wheel was massive, and each car could carry up to eight people.

Ty Lee wanted to have a moment for just Azula and her, so they got on the first car by themselves. Then Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki got onto the next one, and Zuko and Mai got onto the third one. A few other people got onto different ones, but soon the Ferris wheel was moving.

Luckily for Azula, the car was big enough for her chair to fit, and all she had to do was put the brakes on with the help of her girlfriend. It was a little disorienting at first, but Azula finally got used to the feeling of being off the ground once again. The windows were open on the car, and soft cool air filled in and brushed past the girls’ hair and clothes. 

Half of the sky was so warm and bright, the sun was halfway past the horizon, and you could see all the colors of the rainbow in the sky in soft hues. Stars were faintly filling the sky above as night slowly crept in to replace day. For once, Azula was taking in the gifts and beauty of life.

“I was worried that I would mess today up horribly,” Ty Lee laughed to herself in the seat across from where Azula was. “But somehow everything seemed to turn out perfect, I’m really glad.”

Ty Lee began to cry softly, tears of happiness and sadness all while she had a smile on her face still. Azula wanted to reach out and wipe those tears away, but she physically couldn’t. All she could do was offer her words and heart to the woman who tried so hard to make the day so perfect.

“You did everything, all of this, just for me,” Azula said, tears slowly filling her eyes. “I can’t thank you enough for today.”

Suddenly the Ferris wheel stopped, and they were at the very top. Ty Lee got up from the car’s bench, and wrapped her arms around Azula, and pulled her in for a hug. She had stopped crying, but Azula could tell from the pressure on her shoulders that Ty Lee was still sad.

“I’m just happy that we can still be like this, I’m happy that you’re alive,” Ty Lee said in Azula’s ear. “I’m happy that I get to be alive and have the luck to have fallen in love with the best girl in the world.”

“Ty Lee that’s enough, you know that if you cry then I cry,” Azula laughed softly to herself. “Even if my makeup is waterproof, I’d prefer not to cry.”  
Ty Lee then laughed and let go, standing up and holding Azula’s right hand in hers. The remaining rays of light filled the top of the car, landing on Ty Lee’s face and filling it with warmth and light. No matter how many time’s it pops into her mind to annoy her, Ty Lee would always shine brighter than even the sun.

“On a happier note, I’m happy you recommended to come back here for the holidays,” Ty Lee said while staring off into the view of the land. “This place truly is special, at least, it became special today.” 

She brought Azula’s hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Azula smiled, even without the physical sensation, deep down her heartfelt the love and affection that her girlfriend always gave her.

“Well it’s just as you said, this place became special, for you and me,” Azula smiled, and looked out into the beautiful view of the land. “And I want to start living more, I want to experience life and truly feel like I’m living and breathing.”

“Then I’ll make sure that there’s never a dull moment, at least on the weekends,” Ty Lee giggled and looked back to Azula. “You’re worth the time and energy, and just being able to see you smile makes everything feel easier in my life.”

Ty Lee bent down, cupped Azula’s face in her hands, and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. What lasted only for seconds felt like an eternity to both girls, and their hearts had never felt so connected and resonating with one another. 

The two of them spent the remaining time on the ride taking in the way the world and their hearts felt. Something was formed that day that the two shared, a dream for the future. While they had a while to grow and remain in their youth, both wished for a world where they could let go of all their despair and pain, and live in a time of love and joy.

Something as strong as love has the power to create an endless amount of possibilities, regardless of the amount of physical or emotional pain.


End file.
